<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Liars Club by L00MIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212270">The Liars Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L00MIS/pseuds/L00MIS'>L00MIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>da batim collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, cursing, dni fujos, he sounds like walt disney, i see joey drew n angrily shakes fist, loops, questioning why henry even trusted this man when they first met, sucidal thoughts sorta ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L00MIS/pseuds/L00MIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started the same as usual. Henry walked through the door. He looked around even though the room never changed, it was always of his own will rather than a loop thing. He walked into Joey's kitchen seeing the man where he always stood. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>da batim collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Liars Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ENJOY THE STORY . I STRONGLY DISLIKE JOEY DREW, IM SRRY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started the same as usual. Henry walked through the door. He looked around even though the room never changed, it was always of his own will rather than a loop thing. He walked into Joey's kitchen seeing the man where he always stood. </p><p>"Henry? So soon?" He asked like normal. Henry merely nodded despite Joey not turned towards him, he never responded to the man for some reason. Despite not gaining a response the man continued speaking, "I didn't expect you for another hour yet. Now you're just trying to impress me. But I know... I know... you have questions. The only important question is this: who are we, Henry?" There was still no response from Henry, he could never speak when Joey did. After around 768 loops, Henry couldn't remember if he responded the very first time. Even without responses, Joey continued on cue. </p><p>"I thought I knew who I was... but... the success starved me. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You, a lovely family" Henry drew in a sharp breath as he remembered his ex-wife, he never told Joey about his divorce, he didn't see a reason to.</p><p>Joey continued speaking "... me ... a crooked empire. And my road burned, I let our creations become our life. Truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend..." The man turned to face Henry. Joey had visibly aged. Despite being a few years older than Henry, you'd assume Joey was in his 70s rather than late 50s.</p><p>The man continued, "Pushing me to do the right thing. You should have pushed a little harder, Henry. Come visit the old workshop... there's something I want to show you." Henry saw the door to the hellhole of a studio open up. Before he went through the door, he tried to go to the front door of Joey's house to see if he could leave. He couldn't. He cursed under his breath as he turned to face Joey. </p><p>Finally being able to speak, Henry began, "We don't have to keep doing this. You need to learn how to clean up your own mistakes... I'm not the one who did this, Joey. I didn't turn our... no, my friends into these monsters. How long? How long have you known what you've done before you contacted me? I'm sick and tired of this whole affair, I can't do  what you should. Everytime I die in there, I wish... no, I pray that's it. I pray that I'm finally dead. I wonder if I kill myself, would it be any different from getting killed by one of the monsters in that place? I haven't checked, I'm probably too scared to find myself back in that tunnel of ink full of whispers."</p><p>He paused and looked at the man in front of him. Joey didn't move, didn't even register his words. He was like a statue, just standing there and doing nothing but stare straight at Henry. Henry always tried to see if the man was just faking it. He even went as far as trying to push the man to the floor, nothing worked. Henry glared at the man who used to be his best friend and business partner. He cursed under his breath again and began to walk towards the door to the studio, like always.</p><p>He turned towards the man one last time and said, "Fuck you..." with a frown as he walked through the door, restarting the loop. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>